dragonballgtzfandomcom-20200214-history
Whis
"I'm simply the life form that's known as Whis! At the moment, it's my job to look after Lord Beerus." — Whis in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’Whis (ウイス 'Uisu') is the angelic attendant of Universe 7's God of Destruction, Beerus,3 as well as his martial arts teacher. Along with his siblings, he is a child of the Great Priest. Like all attendants, he is bound to the service of his deity and usually does not leave Beerus unaccompanied. Appearance Whis is a tall, thin humanoid with pale blue skin, white hair, violet eyes and rather effeminate features. He owns a long scepter with a gem that floats above it, and is usually seen holding it in his right hand. Around his neck is a large light blue ring. Whis' attire consists of a maroon robe, a black cuirass with the same white and orange diamond decorations as Beerus, and a blue sash. He also wears black high-heeled shoes with white spats. Personality Whis has a calm, aloof, peaceful personality, but is absent-minded and somewhat effeminate nature at time. Very eccentric, his priorities can often seem exceedingly trivial.4 He remains calm even when his student, Beerus, goes into fits of extreme rage, but can become irritated if Beerus goes too far. A very insightful and carefree individual, he rarely gets worked up or surprised by anything not directly involving Beerus, such as being impressed by Hit's Time-Skip and Goku's Kaio-kenrespectively. He apparently is also a very proud teacher, as upon seeing Goku seemingly master Ultra Instinct, Whis was overjoyed at Goku learning from his lessons. Despite his carefree nature, he is not without fear, as he became very nervous when Zeno wanted to meet with Goku, albeit this is understandable when the situation involves the Omni-King. He also became somewhat exasperated with Goku's behaviour towards the Great Priest and Zeno, even showing bafflement when Goku gave Zeno his nickname. He is shown to be very well-mannered, always speaking and behaving respectfully to all around him. Likewise, he also dislikes poor table manners, negatively commenting on Beerus' sloppy eating when visiting a planet. Even in extreme situations, his etiquette doesn't falter, as shown when he politely told the Z Fighters that the entire Solar System will be destroyed in an instant in honorific register while calmly eating a cake. He is also rather considerate, offering Vegeta a better view of Beerus and Goku's fight via his staff and sharing his food with the hungry Pilaf Gang. He appears to enjoy other's company, as seen from his regular meet-ups with Bulma (although it could only be because of her treating him to various meals). His etiquette only briefly faltered once on Vegeta's refusal to enter the Tournament of Power unless his child, Bulla, was born. Originally, Whis was confused and perplexed like Goku; he was not sure why Vegeta wanted to be present for the birth and later was visibly annoyed at Vegeta's stance, even going as far as using his magic abilities to literally warp Bulla out of Bulma's womb to make Vegeta enter, even muttering under his breath now he can fight in an annoyed tone. Much like Beerus, he has an obsession with food, getting overly excited and somewhat undignified at new cuisines and can be easily persuaded using delicacies. When he reversed time for three minutes, he states he only did so because Earth has so many fine delicacies, and not because he cares about the billions of lives on Earth. This mentality makes him appear like a glutton. Similar to Roshi, who only does his lessons when he's given inappropriate material, Whis will only train Vegeta or Goku if some sort of delicacy is involved. Similarly, he also apparently cares either very little or not at all for the countless lives Beerus has ended in his occupation as a God of Destruction, indicating that, while he is not malevolent, he is, at the very least, indifferent. Along with this, he seems to have very little if not any moral values about the lives of others. This is seen when the Great Priest states everyone but the angels from the respective universes will be destroyed, and Whis remained cheerful as ever and even laughed right in the face of Beerus himself, showing that despite all the eons spent with Beerus, he apparently only saw Beerus as an assignment. Despite this, however, Whis is shown to take pride in the achievements of Goku and Vegeta, his two students, and he actually seems rather involved with Team Universe 7's overall performance in the tournament. According to Beerus, Whis is also a terrible singer. In the Xenoverse series, Whis is shown to be respectful towards Chronoa and friendly towards Tokitoki, though jokingly suggests Beerus seal Elder Kai away in the Z Sword again to alleviate his anger over Towa's manipulation of both of them. While he is mostly respectful towards the Supreme Kai of Time, he is shown to be fully aware of her terrible cooking skills as he stops reaching for a pudding cup when he realizes Chronoa made them herself and is quick to criticize her after Beerus was enraged after tasting her horrible pudding and is annoyed when she takes his criticism as a complement, before joining the 2nd Future Warrior in combating Beerus to calm him down. Chronoa dislikes it when Whis asked the 2nd Future Warrior if they would like to be the next God of Destruction, even telling him she would not tolerate him trying to recruit Time Patrol staff. He is shown to be excited by the news that Tokitoki recently laid an egg which he is aware contains time for an entirely new universe. Like Chronoa, Whis does not wish for any harm to come to the egg and decides to spar with Beerus and the Future Warrior as he cannot allow Beerus to potentially destroy the egg due to his anger. During his fight with Beerus and the Warrior, he playfully draws his symbol on Beerus' head, forcing Beerus to rush off in to wash it off, allowing Whis to spar with the Future Warrior, though the fight does calm Beerus down enough that he is willing to allow the Time Patrol to handle Towa, although he is still mad at Whis for drawing on his forehead. He also helps the Time Patrol by transporting Goku to Age ??? to aid the Future Warrior in the battle with Final Form Mira, who used the Dragon Fist to remove the egg from Mira's body, allowing the Future Warrior to destroy Mira without worrying about the egg. While Whis has no problem with traveling through time himself, he considers its use by others outside of the Time Patrol to be a bad thing and tells Goku they shouldn't lingering in Age 852. However, he quickly changes his tune when he learns there is going to be a feast and is quick to realize that this was the reason Beerus was strangely absent (presumably Beerus didn't tell Whis about it as payback for drawing on his head). He decides to stay behind in order to enjoy the food summoned via Chronoa's wish to Shenron. While he joked about Beerus sealing away Elder Kai, he was quick to pacify Beerus with food to prevent him from destroying Elder Kai for angering him, showing that he does not approve of Beerus destroying the God of Creation over a petty argument, which would have been improper. Whis also recognizes the 2nd Future Warrior's potential and offers to train them in the hope he might be able to mold them into a candidate for the next God of Destruction to replace Beerus if he were to die. Biography Whis has an elder sister Vados who has trained him for years but eventually stopped. Whis is the one who teaches martial arts to the God of Destruction Beerus. Sometime in the past, Beerus and Champa were fighting each other on their birthday over a Puff-Puff fruit. Whis questions Vados, asking if she only put out one Puff Puff fruit on their cake on purpose, knowing they'll fight. Whis helps his sister, Vados, the attendant of the God of Destruction of Universe 6, end their battle because it would be the destruction of the universe. Instead of having fights, the two gods had an agreement on having food showdowns. Sometime later, King Vegeta treated Beerus and Whis to a feast in his palace on Planet Vegeta. Sometime after the events of the Majin Buu Saga, Beerus has awoken so he and Whis visit a planet full of hog-like humanoid aliens who offer Beerus a royal feast. Whis observes as Beerus touches and smells his food, commenting on Beerus' lack of table manners. After Beerus destroys half of the planet, Whis tells Beerus that what he just did was a bit harsh, since he had earlier stated that the food he was given was tasty, only for Beerus to complain about the amount of grease in one of the dishes he had. Whis later goes to a planet to find dinosaur meat for Beerus and asks the leader of the planet's race to give it to him, but Beerus arrives and takes control. After Beerus destroys the planet, Beerus is reminded of his dream and tells Whis about the Super Saiyan God and they go back to Beerus' planet to talk about it while they eat. On their way back to Beerus' planet, Beerus is still trying to remember the figure from his dream and gets hungry for thinking so much. Whis says that he has a special surprise for the two in the fridge. While thinking about for a while, Beerus questions Whis' speed, to which Whis claims he is the fastest being in the universe. When they get there, the Oracle Fish was summoned and remembered the Super Saiyan God for Beerus. Whis tells Beerus that Frieza was defeated by a Saiyan known as Goku on Namek and turned into a Super Saiyan. He uses his scepter to locate the Saiyans and finds the remaining ones and Earth and sees that Goku is on King Kai's planet. Beerus seeks to go to Goku and to ask if he knows about the Super Saiyan God transformation. Whis packs lunch for the two and sets towards King Kai's planet which is 26 minutes away from his temple. When they get there, Goku mistakes Whis for being the God of Destruction Beerus. Goku eventually realizes who Beerus actually is and starts commenting on his appearance. When the battle between Goku and Beerus begins, Whis watches their fight while getting the food he took along with him. After defeating Goku, Whis and Beerus teleport toward Earth where Beerus wants to ask Vegeta about Super Saiyan God. When reaching Earth, Whis, along with Beerus, is introduced to every guest on Bulma's cruise ship by Bulma herself. Whis is enjoying the delicacies on Earth. Whis is attentive by Beerus' side when he is angered when Trunks shoots him with water. Beerus calms down when he sees Vegeta cause a scene. Whis informs Beerus of a confection named pudding, describing it's texture to him. Whis and Beerus end up speaking to Majin Buu, if he could share his pudding but refuses. Beerus is angered because of this and goes on a rampage against Buu, then the Z-Fighters. While this altercation is going down, Whis is sitting back eating more of Earth's foods. When Beerus is ready to destroy the Earth, Whis gets sushi for his trip home but Goku arrives and asks Beerus for more time to summon the Super Saiyan God. Shenron explains the formation of becoming the Super Saiyan God. At first the Saiyans get it wrong because there were only five Saiyans notable at the time, Whis explains to them that six Saiyans were needed to create the Super Saiyan God. Videl reveals that she's pregnant with Gohan's child. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and Videl form in a circle to create the Super Saiyan God and they become successful. Whis stays back on Earth while Super Saiyan God Goku and Beerus fight. At one point, Whis offers Vegeta a better view of the fight because he felt that his neck was hurting. Whis uses his staff to project the battle between Goku and Beerus. Mr. Satan asks Whis to stop the fight twice because he feared that they were going to destroy the universe and needed Videl to be protected. Whis however states that he couldn't stop their battle. He was even offered a pass to eat anywhere in Satan City but declined this. After Beerus and Goku are back on Bulma's ship, Beerus attempts to destroy the Earth but he falls asleep in the process. Whis thanks Goku for entertaining Beerus and says that he owes him for it. Whis takes Beerus home with him. When Beerus wakes up on their way home, Whis notes that Beerus hasn't used 100% of his power while fighting Goku, but he said so because he wanted Goku to unleash his power of a Super Saiyan God. Golden Frieza SagaEdit Main article: Golden Frieza Saga Whis visits Bulma from time to time. Whis is on Earth when he wants to try new foods. He is astonished by the tasty foods he has tasted. On their way to another restaurant, they encounter Vegeta. Whis is being asked by Vegeta to be trained by him. He caves in after he hears that Vegeta could bring him the tastiest food on Earth. Vegeta gives him ramen, which Whis becomes fond of. Whis takes in Vegeta as his martial arts student and trains him for six months. After six months, Whis returns to Earth to eat with Bulma. Whis is approached by Goku, who hears that Whis has taken Vegeta to train him, who would like to be his student. Whis is hesitant to do so because of Goku's annoyance to take him training. When Whis is finished eating, Goku joins him when Chi-Chi tries to prevent him from going. Whis puts Vegeta and Goku into doing housework. After they had finished, Whis trained the two himself. He had them go through vigorous training. He also made Goku a new gi for him to have while training under him. Later that day, Whis had a conversation with the Oracle Fish in which they discuss the training at Whis is putting the two Saiyans through could kill them and the Oracle Fish suggests to let them use their transformations. Whis states that he didn't add a restriction to use transformations, saying that they've decided that on their own, realizing the benefits. Whis eventually watched the fight with Goku and Vegeta sparring with each other and discovered that their power has gone up substantially. Beerus eventually wakes up from the noise and he sees Goku and Vegeta with Whis. They told him Whis brought them to his planet for training and only want to get stronger. When Beerus finds out that Whis went to Earth numerous times, Whis told him that he only went to Earth to be a food taster for the Earth. Whis ceases Goku and Vegeta in their sparring match for just hitting each other when they could do that anywhere else. Whis is ordered by Beerus to send Goku and Vegeta to that place to get stronger quicker than the rate they're going. Whis watches Goku and Vegeta while they're in that place. Beerus is continuously requesting for food. Whis exclaims several times that his staff is currently in use but Beerus insisted because he's the God of Destruction. Whis brings back Goku and Vegeta from that place so he could get Beerus more pizza. However, Goku and Vegeta ate the pizza that was previously in Whis' staff. Beerus angrily chases Goku and Vegeta into the woods. Whis is approached by the Oracle Fish. She (or he) says that Whis has received a message a while ago and that he should read it. Whis is excited to see a message from Bulma and that she's offering a strawberry parfait. Whis contacts Bulma telepathically for the parfait but she demands for Goku and Vegeta to return to Earth because Frieza has been revived. Whis offers to take Goku and Vegeta to Earth but time is a problem. Goku uses Instant Transmission to reach Earth after Gohan has powered up because of Piccolo's death. Soon after, Beerus and Whis leave for Earth and encounter Champa and Vados. When they arrive on Earth, Whis tells Bulma to get the parfait she made but she asks them to help deal with Frieza, and Beerus threatens to blow up the planet and she gives them the parfait. Goku is fighting Frieza while Vegeta stands nearby, and Whis comments they would be able to defeat Frieza by working together but will never be able to work together. When Goku is critically wounded by Sorbet, Whis criticizes Goku for being too relaxed. Vegeta vows to kill Frieza in revenge for blowing up Planet Vegeta, and Whis asks Beerus if he was the one who gave Frieza permission to destroy the Saiyans' home planet but Beerus orders him to be quiet. At the end, Frieza blows up the Earth after being unable to win against Vegeta, and Whis teleports himself, Beerus, Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Tien, Master Roshi, Bulma, and Jaco from the scene. Whis tells them that Frieza is likely still alive but offers to turn back time by three minutes to allow Goku another chance to defeat Frieza. After explaining this ability, Whis reverts time and Goku succeeds in killing Frieza. Whis later attends a feast at Capsule Corp.